


The original Men from U.N.C.L.E.

by georgiesmith



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just having some fun with Photoshop and publicity pictures from the 1960's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The original Men from U.N.C.L.E.

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
